Child of Consequence
by Roseline James
Summary: One hundred years after the battle in Arendelle and about two years before a meeting of chance the Big Four are asked to look into someone that is giving off an unusual aura. The big Four and Myles go to a prestigious University to look into something, what they find is beyond their belief.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place three hundred years after Guardians of the Universe and two years before Jackunzelforever's Finding Myself. For this story I am using my pen name as my character(mostly because I cant think of an awesomely awesome name.) so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again I'm using my pen name though this character will mostly go by Rose. Enjoy.**

"Rose wake up," my roommate stormed into the room with a bucket of ice water, she tore the blankets off revealing a pile of pillows that could easily be mistaken for a body, I came out of my private bathroom towel drying my auburn hair that was cut pixie style but extremely short. I looked at her and the bucket and my bed. "Why do you have so many pillows?"

I shrugged tossing my towel onto the desk chair. "Whats with the bucket?"

She returned my shrug. "Just in case you weren't awake."

I shook my head. "Kayla you need a new hobby. And what the hell are you wearing it's December."

Kayla looked down at her outfit, our college tee-shirt with our team name on it and booty shorts. "What, we're going to change anyway isn't this the competition for the Japanese long bow, for which you're gonna win anyway and bring home the trophy. I'm surprised you don't have an ego the size of Russia."

"What do you take me for?"

"Nothing, to be honest you're perfect, its a wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

I flinch at that, there was a reason for that, I'd have to introduce him to my mother and to be honest, I don't want to be with anyone this lifetime, not like I can have a kid anyway. So why bother especially when in this century is so focused on careers and wars rather than love and babymaking.

"I don't need a boyfriend, I need to finish my courses."

"So you still carry your card."

I rolled my eyes at this generation's language. "Yes I'm a virgin so what, I don't need sex to feel fulfilled. Anyway are you packed cause it's my turn to drive and I'm not turning back for every little thing."

"Oh I know, I even packed for Amy."

"Good," I grabbed my bag that I packed the night before as well as some granola to eat before the tournament. Kayla and I walked down the to where Amy, our other roommate, stood at the bottom of the stairs with her own bag. All three of us were in the archery club, Janet our other roommate was going to meet us later, she was in the fencing club with me and our competition wasn't until this weekend anyway. We all packed into my little Acura NSX, I smirked as I took a moment to stare at the new paint job I did myself, it was midnight blue for the most part but there were certain points like on my hood, there is white paint made to look like a shining star. It was a testament to my love for the night sky. I got into the car and drove off heading to our college, Collac University(yes I made it up I'm not gonna give a real college on here come on). I pulled into the parking lot by the archery lounge and we headed for the changing rooms.

"So I hear Jo was giving you the eye yesterday," Amy said to me.

"And of coarse she ignored him," Kayla said trying to figure out the ties to her archery pants. "Seriously girl you hurt the guy every time you turn him down would one date kill you?"

I ignored her remark as I finished tying on my muneate and went to help her with her obi and hakama. Then we all heard coaches laughter and flinched. I slid on my yugaki glove and with a finger to my lips slid over to the door to try and hear what's going on.

"You want me," I heard coaches voice say. "On the day of competition, take one of my girls out and put you in?"

I heard a girl answer in reply she had a slight Scottish accent but I wasn't really sure it was to muffled. "I can help you win, don't you want that?"

"I already know I'm gonna win," Coach stood and opened the door. "Greens get in here."

Coached closed the door without even seeing I was by the door. The girls laughed and I shook my head walking in.

"Yes Coach," I said long bow in hand, I needed an excuse not to come right in and him thinking I was eaves dropping this created the illusion I was going to practice.

"This young lady," Coach said gesturing to me. "Is the reason I'm going to win. I have never lost with her on the team, in fact every time her family is on the team we win. They are naturals, no matter what type of bow you put in their hands they can shoot it. A Green is immediately made team captain when they join the team."

"That sounds unfair," I got a good look at the girl as she spoke, her eyes were a light blue and she had creamy skin. Her face was slashed with a few freckles but that is't what caught my attention. She had a bright red mess of curls, I'm not kidding they were all over the place. And sticking out at odd ends. I does look like she tried to tame it, that is the majority of it was pulled back into a half ponytail. I looked at her and then shook my head slightly to defend my team and title.

"The team captains are chosen at the beginning of the semester, through a competition, the best shooter wins. No one has beaten me ever since I took up the bow."

What I didn't mention is that it has take me two thousand years, with a few six year breaks in between, to get this good. I looked at her with hard eyes, light blue meeting dark navy. She looked at me like I wasn't even a challenge, part of me wanted to shoot her right then. But I was in control centuries of endless meditation with my mother and her friend Tulli was showing their true colors.

Coach stood sensing the tension. "Green why don't you check on the archers that are shooting today for the Japanese long bow. Just remember to holler when you go into the boys locker room."

"I'll go now coach," I walked around his desk and opening the door shouting. "Girl in the lockers."

I chuckled as I heard guys shout out and tried to get covered. I walked with my head forward and towards my shooters. Checking their equipment and making sure they were ready. I walked back into the office, the redhead was still arguing with the coach, I shook my head incredulously, no one can get on the team that fast. Even I had my trials. I looked around at the girls who would be shooting, there was one missing, well more than one but I knew where three of them were, home sick with the flu, but the final girl who was covering, she was late.

"Has anyone seen Marcy," I asked, several girls shook their head. I was worried now, we had ten minutes before we started. I took my cellphone out to call her when the door to the locker room burst open. There stood Marcy clutching her harm, I ran to her and sat her down gently on the bench. "What happened Marcy?"

Marcy had been running, her house was in an area where there were, to put this lightly, freakish going ons. While on her run a black care came out of no where she leaped out of the way she landed on her arm wrong. I shook my head in frustration and had some of the girls who weren't shooting take her to the on campus clinic. I wanted to cry but I didn't I stood and walked into the office the girl still there liked I hoped.

"Can you shoot a Japanese long bow," I asked her cutting her off.

Both her and Coach looked at me like I had just lost my mind. And part of me had I guess, but these competitions were the only things that I feel like I'm doing something new, learning something new and I needed this like a drug, my only freedom.

"Yeah I can shoot," the girl answered me. "Why?"

"Coach Marcy has what is most likely a sprained arm and Lisa, Kelly and Maria are all out with the flu, we need one more girl who can shoot with the Japanese Long bow or we're gonna have to forfeit the championship, I can't do that Coach, I say we take her as a sub on a trial basis."

Coach looked at me thoughtfully before nodding. "It's your call Green."

I nodded and turned to the girl. "I'm Roseline Green team captain."

The girl stood up and took my outstretched hand for a hand shake. "Merida Dunbroch."

It's safe to say we won. Merida and I almost tied, what had me win was a slight wind change that she didn't notice and she missed the bulls eye. We were out celebrating at the local bar. I stuck with water and watched as my teammate and friends got drunk. I saw Merida sitting in a booth drinking water as well with her friends. There was a boy with white hair, blue eyes and skin as pale as snow, a girl with short brown hair with a blonde braid on the left side of her face, and finally a boy with auburn hair and ivy green eyes. I watched these four carefully from the other end of the bar where it was dark and they couldn't catch me watching.

When Merida took my hand earlier that day it was like a bolt of electricity shot up my arm, she was another magic user, a young one but a user none the less and I was willing to bet my very life that her friends were also magic users. The white one and the brunette definitely the auburn one, I couldn't tell yet. Another thing that bugged me, earlier this week I've been seeing them in my classes, all of them at least one each. Now this is nothing more than a theory since I devoted my entire time to my studies, I didn't even go home for Christmas this year, or last year for that matter. So I didn't pay attention nor did I really care. But with this knowledge of another magic user, not to mention at least three of them, well lest just say I was more than curious.

They didn't interact with everyone else and my friends knew me well enough that when I'm deep in thought I can't be bothered. I wouldn't have been able to hear them. I tried to shrug off the feelings I was having, so what if there were other magic users in the school we weren't that rare. But with what's been going on the past few weeks well I was worried.

I was about to tell myself it was nothing when the door to the bar opened and I froze. The woman had dark red hair that was down in braids down her head she was paler than the white haired boy wearing black skinny jeans, black boots with a three inch heel and a deep purple sweater with a cowl neck. But that wasn't what made me freeze. It was her eyes they were silver in color, I had seen those eyes before, they were they eyes of death. This woman may look different than that day six hundred years ago. Where this exact same woman slaughtered an army of thousands in one heartbeat her iridescent wings shining bright. The Angel of Death and Destruction. She headed for the quartet that I was examining and sat with them. I sat there trembling, it felt like an eternity before I could get up and leave but in reality it was only ten minutes.

I found Amy still sober since she was only drinking club soda with lemon and handed her my keys telling her I was going to walk to clear my head of family trouble. She nodded and let me go without another word.

I walked out of the bar without looking at Merida's table but I could feel their eyes on me. I walked out onto the street and let my senses lead me. To avoid magic sometimes you need to use magic. There were at least seven other users out here, I walked in the direction they weren't in, but it wasn't long until I realized I was being followed. I walked a few more blocks from the bar before I broke out running. I had to lose my tails I couldn't tell how many there were but my mother always told me that when you are targeted by another magic user it was never good. My boot kept hitting the pavement as I speed up, they were still a distance away but following I was getting ready to turn and fight when hand reached out from the darkness pulling me in and stifling my screams.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled at the hands that held me and turned ready to fight, I pulled my punch back last second and swore under my breath.

"God Tulli," I said once I've composed myself. "Are you trying to get killed I was ready to fight."

"I could tell," Tulli giggled. I got a good look at her with her raven hair that I swear sometimes turned blue, and her acid green reptilian eyes. She smiled at me and giggled her fangs sticking out. "You're lucky I can hide your magic, otherwise you might have blown up the entire town."

"Cute," I look at her with my arms folded. "What are you doing here Tulli, did Mom send you?"

"Yes, but not to get you, to be honest I don't think she knows what college you're in this life."

"Not my problem. So why are you here?"

"Karen felt something big in this town and it got her curious. The power levels in this place is estatic, I think even the demons are gathering."

"Not just demons," I said leaning against the wall. "I just saw the Angel of Death."

"Myles is here," Tulli spoke with a reverence, she had a repect for the dark angel and it was because of Myles that Tulli didn't have a problem being with my mom and me without people hunting her. "It must be big to get the Guardians' attention."

"Myles is a murderer how can you still respect her?"

"She is a nutral, are you even sure it was humans that you saw?"

"I know what I saw Tulli."

Tulli rolled her eyes then came next to me cuddling to me, "Am I welcome to stay with you tonight?"

"What you think I'm gonna leave you out in the cold," I asked.

Tulli shrugged and looked at me. "I think it depends on your mood. You've been in a dark one since the fight with your mother."

"I don't want to talk about it."

I started walking away my hands in my pockets and Tulli walked with my holding my arm. To an outsider we looked like a couple walking down the street. To someone in the know of what I am they would see a demon clinging to a child with uncontrolable power trying to sepress it. I let me and Tulli into the house, I saw my car in the driveway so I knew my roommates were home. When I walked into the parlor to let them know about Tulli I froze at the five new people sitting with my friends. Myles and Merida both looked at me in a friendly manner and the two boys nodded while the third girl waved quietly. I took a deep breath and walked in to talk to my friends.

"I didn't know we moved the party here," I said being playful, Tulli gribbed my arm sensing my hidden venom. "I would have brought something had I known."

"Well it was kinda last minute," Kaly said she was so happy about it it was kinda creepy. "Turns out Merida and her friends were forced out for the week for fumigation so I invited them after talking to the other girls, you wouldn't have turned them out but I did try to call, you didn't answer."

"My phone is dead," I said holding out my dead phone. "I tried calling to warn you that I found a stray."

"A stray," Janette asked. I pulled Tulli out from behind me where she was setting up her glamour to look like my sister. "Oh your little sister. Did your mom send her out her to get you?"

"Mom doesn't know I'm here," answered Tulli in her sweetess voice. I glared and her and she smiled at me. That's a sirene for you though.

Janette smiled. "Well welcome."

Amy jumped up and tackled the little sirene much to her delight. "Rose you have such a cute sister. Man if I wasn't already going to have Merida in my room I would so keep her for you."

"Amy she's my sister not a dog," I watched laughing as Amy petted Tulli's head. Tulli glared at me for the laughter from under Amy's arms, I shrugged then turned back to the main group. "So we already got everyone a situated then?"

Janette nodded, "Yes, Amy and Merida will be rooming, Kayla and Rapunzel and I have Myles in my room."

"So these gentlemen are in the guest room then."

Janette nodded then yawned. "Sorry to leave you holding the bag but I have a class at 5 am so I'm heading in, Myles already knows where my room is so don't worry about showing anyone where they need to sleep, we showed them already."

"Thanks Janette," I said. "I'll play host so go to sleep. You too Amy no staying up your shots were sloppy today."

Amy stuck her tongue out at me but headed up to her room with Janette. About five minutes later Kayla went up to bed as well, and I was left alone with the magic users. I sat down in the recliner and curled my feet up under me. Tulli sat on the floor in front of me her head resting on my knees. The silence dragged out neither side willing to speak until the white haired boy finally got frustrated from the quiet war of will and broke.

"For Heaven's sake say something woman," he cried out. "Aren't you the least bit curious about us?"

Tulli smirked knowing I just won the battle of wills, again another win for meditation.

"No," I said coldly. "I'm not curious, I have avoided association with the magical world for most of my life and now suddenly at least twelve just happen to appear. I don't care what you all have to say I'm not going to listen because it is not my fight. I don't like being used and I don't like being sought out. I'm not going to kick you out of my house because it would raise suspicion I'm not even going to refrain Merida from our Archery team, but I want nothing to do with any of you."

The brunnette with the blonde braid stood up and looked at me, now that I got a good look at her face my resolve and anger collapsed as navy met emerald. She walked to stand in front of me and crouched down so she was eye level.

"Does that mean me too Rose," Rapunzel said.

I sighed wanting to cry for even unknowingly hurting her, "No Rapunzel," I said and Tulli looked at me in surprise. "I didn't even know you were a magic user, that you knew Myles."

The white hair jumped up, "If you know who Myles is then why are you acting like this."

My anger bristled, I jumped up avoiding Tulli and Rapunzel. "Because she is a murderer."

The four of them looked at me in shock, then looked at Myles who was still impassive, it was unerving. She looked at everyone in the room and nodded to them and they all left. Tulli stayed with me her hand on my arm trying to cool my temper, I wanted to shake it off and my instinct to fight was strong but I knew how powerful this angel was. I knew that I would loose a fight. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

I don't know how long I was running or even where I was running to. I just had to keep going, I knew Tulli wouldn't follow me but that didn't mean that Myles wouldn't. But, as far I can tell, she didn't. It was dawn before I returned home and it looks like everyone was in bed. Jannette came down the stairs just as I was pulling my shoes off.

"Did you sleep in your clothes," she asked me.

"No," I said. "Tulli and I had a fight and because I didn't want to, you know, hit her like I do with the guys when I'm mad, I ran to cool off."

"All night," I could hear the shock in her voice. "Looks like."

Jannette knew something was up but she was a good enough friend that she doesn't ask questions until I was more calm. But what she had to tell me while we were making breakfast and hangover cures for Kayla and anyone else who needed them put me in shock.

"You do know that Jack is in our fencing club right," she said to me.

"Remind me which one that is," I said while I was making omelets.

"The one with the white hair," she brought me the spinach and tomatoes as I flipped the omelet now ready to fill. Jannette was the fencing team captian because I chose to be team captian of the archery club.

I paused so slightly that Jannette would have missed it, "Is he good," I asked.

"Not as good as you or I but he's passible, want to test him in practice because to be honest," Jannette turned on the blender so we couldn't be heard. "I think he was holding back. And the same goes for Merida at the tornament, the only time she got serious I noticed was against you."

"I didn't notice."

"You wouldn't, you have tunnel vision in competitions. But something I noticed when you and Merida were against each other, it was like you had to beat her no matter what, your technique had to be better than perfect. Everything was subtle but still it was worrisome, at least to me, Kayla and Amy didn't notice."

"I tought you like my competitiveness."

"I do when it is positive. Roseline, was it really Tulli you were mad at when you left the house?"

"No," I sighed. "But in all honesty I don't want to talk about it."

"It was that Myles wasn't it?" I looked at her and Jannette continued. "I got a weird feeling from her that's why I wanted her in my room so I could keep an eye on her. Did you know she holds completely still when she sleeps, it's not natural, even you twitch."

I smiled at the memory that comment brought. The four of us in a studio aparment taking turns sleeping on the futton and the recliner vs the floor. This house was a blessing in all honesty there's a lot you can do with six bedrooms although we only turned one into a guest room the sixth one it our rec room though we use it for yoga, tia chi and meditation, Amy avoids the room like a plague. But was brought back to reality with Jannette's next comment.

"I think we should skip our training excerise today, we don't need to do it everyday do we?"

I looked at her like she lost her mind. "You may not have to do it everyday, but Jannette unless you want me to loose my temper and then later we loose the house because of it I need to do that training, the meditation and tia chi at least everyday. I'm sorry."

I finished my omeletes for everyone including our guests then left the kitchen with Tulli and my plate of food on a tray. I knocked on my door and set the food on the desk gently waking Tulli. Though she was much older than I was, once I reach a certain again in one life time Tulli becomes like a baby around me, and I love it. Tulli woke up rubbing her eyes before stretching and yawning, I gave her her food and she ate quietly as I finished mine. I finished my homework as she got ready for her day of hunting. When I was done I left my room with her we walked into the rec room, I got out two yoga mats and sat down to begin my daily meditation. Tulli sat next to me silently leading the meditation we breathed and listened to the sounds of the house, we hear my roommates leave and then moments later the door opend and five pairs of feet walked in. I tried not to flinch. Tulli put a finger to her lips and pointed at the yoga mats, they each picked on and sat around the room meditating with us. After an hour had passed Tulli begain to lead us in Tai Chi, I was amazed at the patience Jack had as went through the motions. By the end of the hour my temper was calm and I was more relaxed. I still didn't trust Myles but Rapunzel worked with me in the art class, I loved her drawings and paints, they relaxed me. I looked at the clock and said I had better get to class and left.

Rapunzel came with me since it was our class we had together but we didn't talk. What I'm about to tell you next is what happened in the house after Rapunzel and I left.

"I don't understand her at all she was glaring at me," Jack whined looking out the door, he had gotten very protective of Rapunzel after their visits to see the Guardians and since the incident in Ferngully(I'll explain later) he's been even more protective of her, everyone believes that he was in love which was good for him. "And now she thinks I can't protect Rapunzel did you hear what she said to me."

Jack kept pacing the living room while Tulli was trying to hold in her laughter. Hiccup, which I learned his name latter from Rapunzel when I asked her, I thought she was joking, looked at him quizically.

"What did she say when you offered to walk with them," he asked.

"She said dont' worry pretty boy I can take care of her."

Tulli started rolling around on the carpet howling. "I knew she had attitude but that's a new one."

Merida was laughing right a long with Tulli. "I didn't expect that from her at all."

Tulli stopped laughing and then she got thoughtful, "Actually neither did I," she said quietly. "She has an attitude don't get me wrong but never has she been spiteful, or malicious. There were times where I did think her and her mother shared the same temper, but Karen, she says that Rose's temper is like her father's. It simmers and cools until somethings sends it boiling. But that has never happened."

Myles, "Tulli what is Roseline?"

"Most see her as an enhancer, a power booster," Tulli said quietly. "but both her mother and I think it's a defense, and a natural one. The most powerful beings would desire her and keep her close and protect her while she increase their power while hers is secretly nurturing itself and growing. But with how independant Karen is well, Rose isn't that selfish if anything she's been trying to supress her powers including the booster. She doesn't want to be used, so we don't know her label of powers, if she tries to use them to defend herself, for example against your kii last night," Tulli smirked at Myles. "She would loose control and mass chaos would break out."

"So she may be the target from that message we go," Merida said. "Didn't say that the demon we're looking for has found a fountain of endless power. We thought Roseline was a demon but what if she was the fountain, we took the fountain reference to seriously."

"This demon is clever," Myles said thoughtfully. "It had us believe Rose was the demon, Rapunzel believed otherwise."

"Rapunzel was right," Tulli said sitting on the floor. "Demons as you well know have no creativity. Rose has been drawing for...well a long time."

Merida looked up keenly, "And how long has she been shooting?"

"Longer than you Red," Tulli said. "Roseline is kind of cursed, her mother won't say how, but she dies and is reborn every fifty years. Imagine having to repeat high school over and over again every fifty years."

"Does she remember everything?"

"Yeah why do you think she beat you in Archery, she's been doing it since it was invented almost."

They all looked at her like she was insane, Tulli shook her head and walked to the window after getting up off the floor she looked outside. "When her mother sent me here I don't think Karen knew that Rose was here. If she had Karen would have come herself, then you'd have a real mess on your hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm ending the Chapter here. For one very simple reason, I almost wrote the whole story on this one chapter since I'm writing at work in between assignments. Would love to here your thoughts and here is a question for you all.<strong>

**If the ability to boost others powers is a defense does that mean the offense is greater than the one getting the boost or weaker?**

**bit of fft for you there enjoy and please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

My day was pretty uneventful, in art Rapunzel was trying to apologize for Jack. I just shrugged, now that I was out of the house I was calmer and more, well me. Ever since the girls and I rented that house, it's been, weird. Normally I only had to meditate once a week but nowdays its an everyday thing. I even leave school angry but today, I felt normal. With Tulli sepressing my powers and now Rapunzel's on purpose influence over my spirit I no longer feel caged or threatened.

I found out later that Hiccup was in fact in all my Psych classes, he would sit in the back corner and I would sit against the wall somewhere. Today he sat with me to talk since he didn't get the chance. He was also in my math classes to which I was greatful. No matter how many eras I have lived I still refuse to do learn math, my math scores were in the Bs, I told my mother after the fifth century of Bs that I can't be perfect to the mortals in everything, I needed a flaw. She still doesn't buy it for the record. Hiccup walked with me and like Rapunzel rather than talk about went on in the house he told me about dragons.

"So you named him toothless," I asked trying not to laugh.

"Well when I was giving him the fish there were no teeth," Hiccup tried to defend himself. "

"I wouldn't have named him that."

"What would you have named him then?"

I looked thoughtfull for a moment before answering. "Tamesiswyhn"

"What is that?"

"Dark wings."

Hiccup looked at me like I just told him I have webbed feet, "That doesn't make sense at all, that's like the same as Toothless."

"But it's cooler and more mysterious, come Hic I'm good with mysterious names. There was this frost dragon I met once, I called him Cadwyn. He was one of the few dragons left before humans killed them all."

Hiccup and I shared a moment before I went into my History class where Jack and Merida waited for me. I apologized to them and they looked at me in shock remaining silent for the rest of the day. Today I had fencing practice, we were to decide who was going to participate in the compitition itself. Jannette was talking to me when Jack came in, for some reason my irratation came back and I wanted to take him down then I knew something was wrong. I feigned sickness to my instructors who said I had made the board anyway and will see me in practice later that week. But I had to get out, I was suffocating and I don't know why. I changed out of my gear and ran, it was an hour before i stopped at a park, it was empty, with it being December and all and the snow finally falling, I wonder if it'll be a white Christmas, should I sing in the square this year like I used to when I was younger. So many things I wanted to do, but, for some reason, at certain times, I lose all motivation and get angry.

* * *

><p>I sat on a swing in the park as the snow started to fall. I didn't hear her until she sat on the swing next to me. I looked over to see Myles looking up at the sky.<p>

"Do you what the snow becomes when it melts," she asked suddenly.

I blinked in surprise, did she think I was stupid. "Water of course."

"Wrong," she giggled, the famed angel of death and destruction giggled. "It melts into spring. If you think too logically you can only see the evidence, but if you can keep an open mind, you can see beauty. I didn't sloughter humans six hundred years ago, Demons had over run a small village only a handful survived, all children. When children are involved my power releases itself sometimes beyond my control. I'm sorry for what you saw, but I don't regret it. Not one movement. Do you have regrets?"

"No, I don't get that luxury. I live, I die, I'm reborn again. Like a phoenix."

"Are you afraid of your powers like Tulli thinks?"

I thought for a moment, was I, its true I never really used it, but was it out of fear for that power. No.

"No I'm not afraid of my powers," I finally answered. "I'm afraid of my control and myself. If my ability to boost other's power as a defense then doesn't that mean my power is designed to hurt people. I want to help people but what if I loose control and hurt them, what if I'm really evil?"

"I can see you're not evil," Myles started to swing. "You nutral and that scares a lot of people because they don't know where your true loyalties lie."

"So I'm a threat?!"

"To some, but to me, you just seem confused."

"How?"

"Well, you don't know yourself. You meditate everyday but that is to keep control of your temper, but have you thought of using it to explore your spirit, find out what you're powers are exactly?"

"No, I tried once I was unconscious for two weeks, my mother forbade me since," I get up off the swing to walk home. "I still don't trust you Myles, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, for now."

* * *

><p>At home the anger and frustration was back, I was more irritable than ever, not even meditation and tia chi were helping anymore. I wanted to scream, what was happening to me, I even yelled at Rapunzel during dinner on their third day here. Sweet Rapunzel who helped me want to talk to my mother again, I yelled at her about being cheerful when that was why I loved her. I locked myself in my room and forfeited my place in the competition that weekend. Myles and her group left confused and worried but otherwise unharmed. I set myself into deep meditation barely eating and not sleeping.<p>

Why was I angry what was the source of that anger, demon, human, another magic user? I was no closer to finding the answers than I was to knowing about myself. I ran for two hours everyday but my only escape, where Myles, Tulli and Rapunzel always seemed to find me, was the park, with the fountains and the running water. I didn't know what to think or do. I felt, free finally.

But, one week before Christmas, that is when all Hell broke loose, literally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Side note, there is singing in this chapter, for the songs themselves, it's just italics the echos or mysterious forces how ever you want to see it is bold italic. We're wrapping up now so hang in there.**

* * *

><p>The phone rang in my ear waking me up, I recognized the ringtone as my mother's. Tulli sent her a letter not long ago explaining my behavior and wondering what to do. I glared at the phone but answered it with a very tired, "Hello?"<p>

"Rose," my mother's voice broke through as worried. "how are you doing?"

"I'm holding in there," I said sitting up, Mom and I had been fighting lately so I was being careful. "Tulli has been helping me."

"I'm glad, and are your classes going well?"

"It seems that at school, at least my classes it is the only time I am in control, when I'm in club or at home, that's when I feel the worse."

"Has Tulli found anything?"

"No, and she's even asked for help," I started to cry. "Mom what is happening to me? Why do I feel so angry and wanted to hurt people that just want to help me?"

"I don't know Rose," Mother sounded like she hurting. "do you remember when you were a little girl around the 1300s, you used to sing so that we would have money to eat, do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to start singing again, that always made you and the people around you happy, ok?"

"Yes mama."

* * *

><p>We talked some more and then we hung up. I didn't waste anymore time, most classes we cancelled today do to all of the events around our area of late and the teachers were pulled into a meeting. I went to the center of the courtyard Tulli tailing behind me trying to get me back inside the house. I ignored her running out into the winter snow with no coat and nothing to keep me warm, there are only a few song that I could sing this time of year that brought me the tranquility and warmth I now sought. When I was finally at my destination I noticed a few people about including Rapunzel and her friends, they looked at my strangly but before I even registered they were there I opened my mouth and began to sing.<p>

_The flock was more than peaceful_  
><em>The night was dark and deep<em>  
><em>The stillness wrapped around me<em>  
><em>I drifted off to sleep<em>  
><em>And when my friends awoke me<em>  
><em>Oh, what a tale they had to tell<em>

_They said the angels told them_  
><em>About a newborn King<em>  
><em>They had a star to guide them<em>  
><em>They heard the heavens sing<em>  
><em>They said that when they found Him<em>  
><em>They knew they'd never be the same<em>

_Somehow I did believe them,_  
><em>Though everything I knew<em>  
><em>Said I should not believe them<em>  
><em>This story can't be true<em>  
><em>But there was something magic<em>  
><em>In the air<em>  
><em>That made me feel as if<em>  
><em>I had been there<em>

_I asked a thousand questions_  
><em>Their answers startled me<em>  
><em>The more I heard,<em>  
><em>The more I thought I knew<em>  
><em>This cannot be<em>  
><em>And then the struggle started,<em>  
><em>My head was wrestling with my heart.<em>

_Why would a God from Heaven_  
><em>Come to the world this way?<em>  
><em>Why in a lowly stable<em>  
><em>Would the Messiah lay?<em>  
><em>I shook my head and asked them<em>  
><em>To tell the story one more time<em>

_Yes I did believe them_  
><em>Though I'd not seen a thing<em>  
><em>I did not go to Bethlehem<em>  
><em>Or hear the angels sing<em>  
><em>But there was something magic<em>  
><em>In the air<em>  
><em>That made me feel as if<em>  
><em>I had been there<em>

_I knew that as the world moves on_  
><em>through time<em>  
><em>There would be more stories<em>  
><em>just like mine<em>  
><em>About the souls who've chosen<em>  
><em>to believe<em>  
><em>In something that they never<em>  
><em>got to see<em>

_Do you think you'll join us_  
><em>Though you've not seen a thing?<em>  
><em>You were not there in Bethlehem<em>  
><em>To hear the angels sing<em>  
><em>But if you feel the spirit<em>  
><em>In the air<em>  
><em>Then just like me you'd know<em>

_That He was here_  
><em>He was here<em>  
><em>The King of kings<em>  
><em>And Lord of lords was here<br>_**_(He was here)_**  
><em>He was here, he was here<em>  
><strong><em>(He was here)<em>**  
><em>And He will come again,<em>  
><em>For He was here.<em>  
><strong><em>(The King of kings)<em>**  
><strong><em>(The Lord of lords)<em>**  
><strong><em>-(He was here)<em>**  
><strong><em>(The King of kings)<em>**  
><strong><em>(and Lord of Lords was here)<em>**  
><strong><em>-(He was here)<em>**  
><strong><em>(The King of kings)<em>**  
><strong><em>(The Lord of lords)<em>**  
><strong><em>-(He was here)<em>**  
><strong><em>(The King of kings)<em>**  
><strong><em>(and Lord of Lords was here)<em>**

_And He will come again_  
><em>For He was here<em>  
><em>For He was here<em>

I heard clapping and urgings for more music, my heart was warmer and lighter. I started another song, this one with a happier beat.

_Homeless, Homeless_  
><em>Like the Christ child was<em>  
><em>Homeless, Homeless<em>  
><em>But there is hope because<em>  
><em>He came down to earth to lead us<em>  
><em>He vowed He'd never leave us<em>  
><em>Homeless, Homeless<em>  
><em>For in His love there is a home<em>

_Oh so Homeless, Homeless_  
><em>Was His humble birth<em>  
><em>He was Homeless, Homeless<em>  
><em>And still He changed the earth<em>  
><em>Nothing kept His heart from giving<em>  
><em>Most of His life was living<em>  
><em>Homeless, Homeless<em>  
><em>He showed it's how we live,<em>  
><em>Not where<em>

_When His homeless days on earth were done_  
><em>(When His homeless days were done)<em>  
><em>He went home to where we all came from<em>

_And He went to prepare_  
><strong><em>(He went to prepare)<em>**  
><em>A mansion for us there<em>  
><strong><em>(A mansion for us there)<em>**

_He gave His whole life to lead us_  
><em>And I know He'll never leave us<em>  
><em>Homeless, Homeless<em>  
><em>For in His love there is a home<em>

**_(We are not Homeless, Homeless)_**  
><em>For in His love there is a home<em>  
><strong><em>(Like the Christ child was)<em>**

_There is a home._

More clapping there are definitely more people here now, I decided one more song before heading to the park to meditate.

_Somwhere beneath the glitter_  
><em>That comes this time of winter<em>  
><em>In many souls there is a cry<em>  
><em>They may not clearly say it<em>  
><em>But in their hearts they pray it<em>  
><em>And you can see it in their eyes<em>

**_'I cannot find my way_**  
><strong><em>I cannot find my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I cannot find my way at all<em>**  
><strong><em>There are so many voices<em>**  
><strong><em>So many different choices,<em>**  
><em><strong>I cannot find my way at all.<strong>'_

_There were three kings_  
><em>Who followed the star<em>  
><em>Of Bethlehem<em>  
><em>They came from afar<em>  
><em>To praise and honor Him<em>  
><em>His light<em>  
><em>which beckoned them to see<em>  
><em>The Lord of Man<em>  
><em>It calls to you,<em>  
><em>It calls to me<em>

**_'We cannot find our way_**  
><strong><em>We cannot find our way<em>**  
><strong><em>We cannot find our way at all<em>**  
><strong><em>There are so many voices<em>**  
><strong><em>So many different choices,<em>**  
><strong><em>We cannot find our way at all.'<em>**

_We're not alone,_  
><em>We have a star<em>  
><em>And it shines today<em>  
><em>The love that He gave<em>  
><em>Teaches how<em>  
><em>And shows the way<em>  
><em>That light,<em>  
><em>it's clear to see<em>  
><em>If we have faith and believe<em>  
><em>Three kings found the Lord<em>  
><em>And so can we.<em>

**_'We cannot find our way_**  
><strong><em>We cannot find our way<em>**  
><strong><em>We cannot find our way at all'<em>**  
><em>Three kings found the Lord<em>  
><em>And so can we<em>  
><strong><em>There are so many voices<em>**  
><strong><em>So many different choices,<em>**  
><strong><em>We cannot find our way at all.'<em>**  
><em>Three kings found the Lord<em>  
><em>And so can we<em>

_And if you've lost your way,_  
><em>That light burns bright today<em>  
><em>And it will shine eternally<em>  
><em>Three kings found the Lord<em>  
><em>And so can we<em>

**_'We cannot find our way_**  
><strong><em>We cannot find our way<em>**  
><strong><em>We cannot find our way at all'<em>**  
><em>Three kings found the Lord<em>  
><em>And so can we<em>  
><strong><em>There are so many choices<em>**  
><strong><em>So many different voices,<em>**  
><em><strong>We cannot find our way at all.<strong>'_  
><em>Three kings found the Lord<em>

**_'Lord help us find the way_**  
><strong><em>We need to find the way<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord help us find the way back home'<em>**  
><em>Three kings found the Lord<em>  
><em>And so can we<em>  
><strong><em>'Lord help us find the way<em>**  
><strong><em>We need to find the way<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord help us find the way back home'<em>**  
><em>Three kings found the Lord<em>  
><em>And so can we<em>  
><strong><em>'Lord help us find the way<em>**  
><strong><em>We need to find the way<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord help us find the way back home<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord help us find the way<em>**  
><strong><em>We need to find the way<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord help us find the way back home'<em>**  
><em>And so must we!<em>

I smiled tears falling down my face, I didn't feel angry. I did a deep curtsey then ran off to the park before anyone can ask questions.

* * *

><p>At the park I was in deep meditation, I had managed to ditch Tulli who would have insisted I return to my room but I wanted a clear head. I wanted to think, I was sitting there for maybe, fifteen minutes before I heard footsteps and two people sat infront of me. I opened my eyes to see Jack and Merida sitting in front of me.<p>

"Hi," I said not moving from my position.

"Hi," they said back.

"That was beautiful," Merida started, "your singing, the spirits in the area, the good ones anyway, it looks like they just had to join in just to feel the joy you were emminating. At least that's what Rapunzel said we were hearing."

"I didn't notice to be honest," I said. "I used to sing around maybe the thirteen hundreds to get money for food while my mother did washing. It was actually mother who suggested that I go sing in order to calm down. It helps me I guess."

"Well it is beautiful."

"Thank you."

Jack was staring at me thoughtfully it unnerved me a little considering the last time we interacted, I nearly killed him with the practice foil.

"You said you don't know your power right," he asked me while his eyes bore into me.

"Yeah, I know that they're dangerous and unstable."

"Have you thought about using songs to control your powers until you have more control?"

Both Merida and I stared at him like he just grew antlers.

"What," he cried out indignately. "It makes perfect sense, Rapunzel says that spirits and such are already drawn to her voice. So logic say the forces of the universe would also listen to her."

"Makes sense," Merida said thoughtfully. "But we still have the issue of who is trying to use her though, for her other ability."

"Wait, wait, wait," I cried. "What are you guys going on about?"

"Well, everytime that you were angry and lashed out at us, Myles, Rapunzel and Hiccup said there was something feeding off of you making you angry, it was worse when you were at home. But you're out here now you left the house and what ever influence was happening at school, you're calm now right?"

"Yeah actually I am. I got a call from mom today, Tulli wrote her and so well you know mothers," Merida said yes while jack said no. "Anyway mother said that I'm happy when I sing, and she was right."

"So why don't you sing to use your powers," Jack started again jumping about. "Come on make me angry or do something with a song."

"Anything," I asked him wanted to be sure.

"Go for it," Merida said now helping me stand. "What have we to lose?"

I thought for a moment, that did I want to do, I wanted to make a barrier, but what is a good song about strength, it took me a moment but then I remembered one of the songs from a band my friend listened to. I closed my eyes and began to sing again.

_Left in the darkness_  
><em>Here on your own<em>  
><em>Woke up a memory<em>  
><em>Feeding the pain<em>  
><em>You cannot deny it<em>  
><em>There's nothing to say<em>  
><em>It's all that you need to fire away<em>  
>The air got warmer.<br>_Oh damn, the war is coming_  
><em>Oh damn, you feel you want it<em>  
><em>Oh damn, just bring it on today<em>  
>My heart was pounding as I thought about what I wanted from this song.<br>_You can't live without the fire_  
><em>It's the heat that makes you strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away<em>  
><em>You can't hide what lies inside you<em>  
><em>It's the only thing you've known<em>  
><em>You'll embrace it and never walk away<em>  
><em>Don't walk away<em>  
>The air grew warmer and it bega to shimmer around me.<br>_Don't walk away_  
><em>Don't walk away<em>  
><em>Don't walk away<em>  
>The clouds darkened bringing a new storm.<br>_Raised in this madness_  
><em>You're on your own<em>  
><em>It makes you fearless<em>  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
>I could feel the electricity in the air but I kept my eyes closed, was this really me or were we in danger?<br>_Dreams are a joke here_  
><em>They get in your way<em>  
><em>That's what what you need to fight day by day.<em>  
>The air around me began to solidify.<br>_Oh damn, the war is coming_  
><em>Oh damn, you feel you want it<em>  
><em>Oh damn, just bring it on today<em>  
>Something struck the ground in front of me and I heard Jack cry out but Merida told me to keep going.<br>_You can't live without the fire_  
><em>It's the heat that makes you strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away<em>  
><em>You can't hide what lies inside you<em>  
><em>It's the only thing you've known<em>  
><em>You'll embrace it and never walk away<em>  
><em>Don't walk away<em>  
>I began to get hot, I wanted to stop but something, a force I did not understand, but knew, compelled me to keep going.<br>_Oh damn, the war is coming_  
><em>Oh damn, you feel you want it<em>  
><em>Oh damn, just bring it on today<em>  
>There was a roar in my ears, I couldn't take it anymore the heat was getting stronger.<br>_You can't live without the fire_  
><em>It's the heat that makes you strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away<em>  
><em>You can't hide what lies inside you<em>  
><em>It's the only thing you've known<em>  
>I fell to my knees my body trembling, what was this power? Was this really me?<br>_You'll embrace it and never walk away_  
><em>Don't walk away<em>  
>My body began to cool and my muscles loosened.<br>_Don't walk away_  
><em>Don't walk away<em>  
><em>Don't walk away <em>

I curled up into a ball while my breathing returned to normal. There was still a roar in my ear with an occasional crackle I looked up so see a barrier of fire surrounding me. My mouth opened and I stood their frozen in surprise, it wasn't exactly what I pictured but it was good enough.

"I," I whispered quietly. "Did this?"

"Looks like lass," called Merida over the fire. "Now can ye stope it so we can talk to ye."

"Oh um..." I closed my eyes again breathing deeply on how to put out the fire.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_  
><em>But the fire is so delightful.<em>  
><em>And since we've got no place to go,<em>  
><em>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,_  
><em>And I've brought some corn for popping.<em>  
><em>The lights are turned way down low,<em>  
><em>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_  
><em>How I'll hate going out in the storm!<em>  
><em>But, if you really hold me tight,<em>  
><em>All the way home I'll be warm!<em>

_The fire is slowly dying,_  
><em>And my dear, we're still good-by-ing.<em>  
><em>But, as long as you love me so,<em>  
><em>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It snow<em>

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,_  
><em>And I've brought some corn for popping,<em>  
><em>Since the lights are turned way down low,<em>  
><em>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

_When we finally say goodnight,_  
><em>How I'll hate going out in the storm!<em>  
><em>But, if you'll really hold me tight,<em>  
><em>All the way home I'll be warm!<em>

It had started to snow and the fire died down, Merida wasted no time, she ran to hug me laughing and dancing about. She reminded me of Rapunzel a little bit, they both had that same heart and kindness that very few people carried today. Jack was standing there with a smug look on his face that practically screamed 'I told you so.'

I smiled and nodded at him and we all started back to campus to find everyone and tell them the news and to even possibly get me started on my training. As we walked back the earth shook and the sky darkened. A dark firgure rose in front of us and then another bright figure rose behind that, I recognized the first figure as Tulli's father, a triclops by the name of Kurisul he stood at a hight of four stories and at his feet stood Tulli her arms folded and smirking. Behind them rose a sun demon, I had only heard of them until now. He was taller than Kurisul and looked to be more powerful.

We saw Myles, Hiccup and Rapunzel were already in armor ready to face these monster demons. Jack and Merida spoke under their breath and they to transformed. I ran along side them, more to help get innocents out of the fight but I wanted to be of help and I wanted to know why Tulli was there.

"Tulli," I cried out standing behind Myles who kept her arm around me. "What are you doing?"

Tulli smiled at me cruelty written all over her face. "You know your mother is incredibly stupid, she should have listened to you about me ten thousand years ago. She tamed you quite easily and through her you were easy to control, you're not as powerful as you could be and you can't fight against us now. You have no control over your power and you ability to boost is out of control too. This is perfect, but your mother got suspicious of me, I knew you two were fighting so I came to you knowing that she wouldn't contact you and that you wouldn't contact her. We were already working on you from the house and soon we had control over one of your friend who controled another friend. It was most pleasing seeing you try and kill the Guardian. But your sense of honor was too strong. But now, we destroy the Guardians using your enhancing abilities and you and your mother work for us until we can lift your curse."

I was shaking with anger, I'm okay with being made a fool of I have a temper and I'm still young despite how many lives I've lived. But to call my mother a fool, to be honest she always kept Tulli at arms length but she thought I needed a companion. Mother had taught me skills she used in her life. I survived on Mother's skills Tulli wanted me to run every time there was danger and I could see she expected that now. I looked at Rapunzel and Merida, out of the five of them it was these two I felt the closest too. I pleaded with them in my mind and hoped they could see that I would come back for them. I gave Tulli one last look and turned around and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>I know guys this is getting intense and no Rose will not be in all of the Big Four stories, heck not even Myles gets that honor. The next big for story is all for Hiccup, in the land of dragons, and maybe a certain Norse God girls go crazy for.<strong>

**R&R and Peace out Merry Christmas Remember God loves you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So my original plan was for five chapters, sorry that didn't happen there was just to much to do for the last chaper, Tulli, a friend and sister to Rose, betrays Rose her her father, the Triclops king Kurisul. There is also a sun demon, Jack and Merida helped Rose find her powers but is she really ready for a fight?**

* * *

><p>I ran into the woods, hoping Merida and Rapunzel received my silent promise of return. Centuries ago my mother suggest I find a place just for myself, keep it secret even from her. I ran for about two miles letting the magic mother helped me make to find this place, no matter where I am, take hold. I walked down the little path that led to a lone cabin in the woods, I'm not gonna tell you where because then you'll be looking for it.<p>

On my key chain was a key that very much stood out of place in this modern world. I slid the key into place and felt the tumblers move as I turned the key. I walked into the main room of the cabin looking around a smile of content graced my face as I walked over to a chifforobe by the fireplace within the main room. After a breif search through all of the drawers in the chifforobe I found what I was looking for. It was another key. I took this key over to a door in the back of the little cabin and opened in. The room was dark and smelled of steel and iron. I ignored most of the weapons and headed for a small chest in the back. I open the chest and removed from it a dark cloak, a pair of sies, and a sword, almost as thin as a rapier but not quite. There were also straps and buckles with which I wrapped around myself, strapping the sword to my hip, the sies to my arms and various other knives were also strapped along my body as well. After making sure everything was secure I ran back to the scene of battle, the magic from the cabin took me back to the place I needed to be, and what a sight I beheld.

Jack and Jannette were toe to toe steel flashing as they fought each other, I recognized the style as Tulli's. As I was running to help Jack I saw Merida and Amy shooting at each other, arrows flying all over the place. Further back I saw Tulli and Hiccup going at each other. Myles was going after Kurisul and that left Rapunzel alone with the sun demon. As I searched for her I saw that Rapunzel was unconscious on the ground with the demon reaching out for her making sure my hood stayed up I raced forward drawing my blade and I cut at the hand that reached for my friend forcing the demon to step back.

The demon roared at me in frustration, I'm preventing him from draining the life of my friend. I kept my blade pointed at him as I checked Rapunzel's pulse and life force. It was good and her life force was vibrant, even giving, like she was life itself, probably why the sun demon wanted her in the first place.

Jack and Merida both disarmed and incapacitated Amy and Jannette and started running towards us, the sun demon saw this and sent a wave of solar energy at them knocking them back several feet.

"Hey," I called out drawing attention back to me from everyone in the area. "You think just because you're this big bad demon that you can just push people around. Well you can't, I recommend you all surrender before you make me angry because I can't guarantee what I will do when I am angry."

The demons laughed and why wouldn't they all they knew what that I was a little girl with cloak and a sword, but I could see in the eyes of Merida and Myles that my voice struck a familiar cord with them. I looked back at Rapunzel and then briefly touched the cloak that protected me from harm. I remember the day mother gave it to me, I closed my for a moment then walked over to Rapunzel feeling the attack at my back but knowing it would not harm me, I smirked at the sun demon then walked to Rapunzel crouching down and removing my cloak, making sure my face was hidden from the others. I stood again facing the sun demon my blade pointed at him as I moved my right hand behind my back, I was using my left hand mostly to gauge the strength of my opponent.

Looking back at the sun demon I was aware that even standing before him I was giving him power. I focused on channeling that ability to the people I knew now were the good guys. But before I could engage the demon to a duel something crashed in front of me. I looked down and saw Myles unconscious.

'_NO,'_ my soul screamed at the sight. She was the strongest being out there, these demons have now been feeding off of me long enough that they are now stronger than the angel of destruction.

"Leave the brat's discipline to me Ciril," Kurisul said as he lumbered over to us. "You can feed off of this Guardian's essence, it's most divine."

Essence, what make us who we are, so that's how he did it, every time she got in close to strike him he drew more of her power the leach. I started to tremble in anger trying to keep my rage in control.

_'What can I do.'_ I cried out in my mind. _'How can I protect them, do I even have the power to save us?'_

Kurisul reach out for me and I could feel my energy draining, I didn't stand a chance. I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick death.

_'Are you seriously giving up?'_

The voice rang in my ears and I opened my eyes. I was not on the battlefield, best way to describe where I was, the source of the northern lights. I looked around and finally saw the person who spoke, it was a woman roughly my height. I could see her face but what I saw, she was wearing a long purple skirt with a slit on the right side the stopped at mid-thigh her feet were bare and there was an anklet with a dark purple jewel on it. Her skin was also tinted a light purple color. Her top was a purple corset with black designs that shimmered with pink, she wore a necklace with a purple jewel like that on her ankle. On her arms were pink metallic wraps that made her arms look smaller.I could see bits of her hair that wasn't cut off from my vision either by her body or shadow but I saw it was long and that it stopped to about her waist.

_'Who are you,' _I demanded.

_'I am what you were,'_ she said stepping out of the shadow. I saw my face as hers, her eyes were pink in the iris and purple in the pupils the hair was purple, pink and lavender, full of richness and beauty. On her forehead and around her eyes were intricate tattoos in a deep royal purple. The swirled and moved almost like it was alive. _'I am what you should be, I am what you can be. I am you and your true power.'_

_'What is my true power, what is the consequences of my heritage?'_

_'You mother fell in love with a man who was her complete opposite, she ran away to this universe, you don't belong here at all. Because of her transgressions your powers are outside of the norm. You can rewrite the fabrics of the universe, any universe. But because you are not God or any god for that matter there is consequence that the universe has created. For every time you use your power there is a reaction, a consequence if you will. It may effect you or those around you. Are you willing to pay the price?'_

_'So, lets say I do something with a selfish intent?'_

_'Something bad will happen, and if you commit an act with a pure heart and pure intention the consequence is more like a reward. The universe doesn't need more gods and the laws of the universe do need to be obeyed. Some laws, depending on the situation can be rewritten but not by you.'_

_'And what are you, my conscious?"_

_'Yes actually. I am the superior being you are destined to be, once your curse is lifted. You are destined for a fate that is most divine and someone is looking for you already, they may not know it but they are searching for you. Now should we finish this fight, or let our fates be sealed?'_

I took a deep breath and looked at her with a new found determination. _'How do I release my power?'_

_'Get angry and let go of your rage.'_

And I did just that, I opened my eyes and there was pink smoke all around me. I looked down at myself before the smoke cleared and saw my purple skin and my new dress, my head felt heavy from all that hair the smoke cleared and I looked up at Kurisul glaring at him. I could see his intentions, his past, his thoughts and the many potential futures. It kinda scared me a little bit, this is the consequence of forbidden love among higher beings? No wonder my mother was afraid for me, all of this at once is maddening.

Kurisul growled and reached out for me again his movements were slow to me as was the speech, I made a mental note to myself to ask Myles if it were possible to limit my powers until I was ready to control it. I raised my hands to Kurisul as he reached for me and demanded his ended, for the people he hurt and for his intentions for the future. Energy left my palms as fast as shadows and, well to put it plainly, obliterated Kurisul, I was getting really scared of my powers now. I let my hands down and looked for Myles and Rapunzel. Seeing Myles still unconscious I started running towards her, before I reached her I was snatched up by Ciril I raised my hand to strike him the same way when he squeezed breaking my ribs; I almost passed out from the pain.

I heard Jack cry out and Ciril moved me from one hand to the other and I saw Rapunzel in that hand with me. Ciril started draining our powers to gain more as he turned to face the little Winter Guardian. I could hear Hiccup, who was now being held by the neck by Tulli, shout something about shadows, Merida was shouting right along with him. Jack kept shaking his head in frustration, I reached out to him despite my pain and focused on increasing his power. We needed to win or people were going to die here today, Jack looked at me and made eye contact, I could see his fear, he was terrified, I looked back at Rapunzel her life was still vibrant thanks to my cloak but still ebbing away.

I looked back at Jack and there was a different look in his eyes. The fear was still there but there was something else, determination and love. I focused even harder pushing Jack's powers beyond their limits my own muscles were shaking. I vaguely noticed that all of the boosting power that I had was focused solely on Jack, Ciril and Tulli were no longer gaining power from me not even the other guardians and demons in the area. Jack held his hands together as Ciril started to focus energy into the hand that I no longer occupied. Energy began to pool in front of Jack. It was black and white, somehow they were familiar to me at least part of it. Jack release the energy at the same time Ciril released his, the two forces met in the middle, I gave Jack's power one final push quadrupling it before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>It was weeks before I woke up, when I opened my eyes I was sitting on a surprisingly comfortable stone table in a room completely made out of crystal I blinked a couple of times before getting up, I felt sore and stiff. I hopped off the table and almost lost my balance. I found a door at one end of the room, it stuck out pretty well being a dark wood in this crystal room. I walked to it wobbling at I did so and opened it, on the other side of the door was Merida and Rapunzel carry a tray with honey a bowl of water and a rag, I looked in the bowl and saw lemons and espone salt in it, looked like they were trying to take care of me. A closer look revealed steam rising from the bowl. I looked back at the girls and we stared at each other for a minute.<p>

"So," I finally spoke my voice sounding like I had been smoking six packs of cigarettes a day. "Does this mean we won?"

The girls laughed in relief and helped me to Myles's office. Turns out this was their place, they called it Sanctuary for ti was the one safe place they could always return too. They led me into Myles's office, which honestly reminded me of the dean's office back at my college, and helped me sit down. Everyone was in the Room Hiccup was standing by the fire and Jack was standing beside Myles who sat at her desk which was an ornate cherry wood the designs were wings and leaves that blended and mixed together, it was actually beautiful. There were eight others in the room I assumed that they were Myles's Kii that I heard about the ones that were chasing me the night of the archery tournament, man that seemed so long ago now.

Myles got up from behind her desk, she looked older to me now, about as old as my mother looked, not as the age of a college student. She handed me a goblet that was smoking slightly, I eyed it suspiciously before taking it.

"Its a recovery potion," she said catching my look. "You've been unconscious for over a week and not to mention what happened to you in battle and also what those demons have been doing to for what looks like months. Your nutrition levels are really low."

I drank the potion in two gulps making a face as I put the cup down. I hummed a little bit then spoke my voice already almost back to normal.

"So what happened," I asked.

"What do you remember," Merida asked.

"I remember Ciril grabbing me and breaking my ribs," I started looking at my hands. "I almost lost consciousness then, I reached out to Jack who seemed, lost, I focused my booster ability on him and increased his power. I wanted to save Rapunzel because it seemed like even though my mother's cloak was protecting her, Ciril was still getting at her life. Jack and Ciril both attacked at the same time and then I blacked out."

Myles nodded. "So you were aware of your transformation and that you killed Kurisul?"

I kept my head down, "Yes. That was the first time I took a life, it was scary how easy it was. Is there a way to limit my power now that I can tap into it?"

Rapunzel spoke up wrapping an arm around me. "Of coarse there is a way. Right?"

Myles looked at me and waited until I made eye contact before she spoke, "Is that what you want, you seemed to be in control the day of the battle."

I nodded, "I know that something in my subconscious can teach me but I want to do this right, I want a master to teach me."

Myles nodded in understanding smiling at the me. "You four get to decide who teaches her."

Merida immediately recommended Nure, I shook my head at that one, I wasn't much of a pyro, and I'm sure she's a great teacher and all, her style wasn't mine. Hiccup was in deep thought and recommended Nieve, I wrinkled my nose at that, even though most times I can't feel it I hated the cold, I hate driving in the snow. Rapunzel wanted me to go with Catori so I could be more in touch with my innerself, I flinched at that one.

I was Jack who made the the comment about Lyusya, she was the opposite of what I was, calm and methodical. I was rash and impatient. Myles thought about it and nodded, we were to go to the council that week. Everyone started talking excitedly to each other, so loud that I had to yell to be heard.

"What about the humans that were infected," I asked.

Nobody made eye contact with me. Hiccup finally spoke, "They're in a coma."

"No," I looked down staring into nothing. "How many?"

"Fifty last we counted more are found everyday."

"Is there a cure?"

"We tried everything, and we already used one miracle so Myles can't do anything."

I stood up and glared at them, "What do you mean she can't do anything?"

Myles raised a hand to stop Hiccup from speaking, she gently led me to the love-seat in the back of the room, she seemed sad.

"As you know there are laws that need to be obeyed in the universe," she said this as if she were speaking to one of her own children or family, I didn't know if I should feel insulted or touched. "So that I do not be tempted to over throw the Gods not even the one who is my master the Father of Heaven I am permitted to use only one miracle every twenty to thirty years, and I have to have someone command that release for the miracle. I already used a miracle to save Merida from a fate worse than death at the request and release of Hiccup and together she and I performed the final miracle that cost me my body."

I let go of my anger then and guilt took over. This was all my fault, Tulli and the other two demons did all this so I would be obedient so they could control me. I gripped my hands and they began to tremble as my knuckles turned white. Then they stopped as an idea came into my head, a wonderful, yet dangerous, idea.

"What if I used my powers to get everyone back," I asked.

Everyone looked at me like I was mad. Jack moved forward, it seemed like their minds were all connected. He glared at me.

"I forbid it," he said.

"Why," I demanded standing up.

"Because, when you were reaching out to me, asking for help or giving me power I don't care, I felt like I was looking at my little sister again. You remind me a lot of her. I sacrificed myself so that she would live, I'm not going to have you die."

I was about to argue saying I wasn't his little sister, when my powers kicked in the ability to see, everything about a person. He really did see me as a little sister this entire time, even in class and watching me during fencing club. How can I argue with someone who is thinking with their heart, hell he probably wouldn't even let Rapunzel do what I wanted to do on the chance it would kill her. But then I thought back to a story I've read, and an anime I watched after reading that story, the character I loved the most was trapped in a curse like I was and was trying to convince the main character, a girl by the name of Angelique, to fight in a battle against demons called Thanatos. What he said to her now rang in my head.

"Noblesse oblige," I said, Jack and the others looked confused, only Myles and the man she called Jonathan raised an eyebrow to my words, they knew it. "If you possess power, yet fail to use it: that is sin. I have the power to rewrite the universe, yes I want it restricted until I can control it but for now if I have that power to save everyone and I don't use it, I might as well take my blades and end their lives."

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of town square it was now New Year's Eve and there was little hope, we were working on how to amplify my voice so the entire town could hear it. Once Hiccup gave the okay I took a deep breath and began to sing.<p>

_"Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_  
><em>Dreams are calling like bells in the distance<em>  
><em>We were dreamers not so long ago<em>  
><em>But one by one we all had to grow up<em>  
><em>When it seems the magic's slipped away<em>  
><em>We find it all again on Christmas day"<br>_I pictured a path lighting up to show every lost soul to their perspective bodies._  
>"Believe in what your heart is saying<em>  
><em>Hear the melody that's playing<em>  
><em>There's no time to waste<em>  
><em>There's so much to celebrate<em>  
><em>Believe in what you feel inside<em>  
><em>And give your dreams the wings to fly<em>  
><em>You have everything you need<em>  
><em>If you just believe"<br>_I placed my hands together in a prayer._  
>"Trains move quickly to their journey's end<em>  
><em>Destinations are where we begin again<em>  
><em>Ships go sailing far across the sea<em>  
><em>Trusting starlight to get where they need to be<em>  
><em>When it seems that we have lost our way<em>  
><em>We find ourselves again on Christmas day<em>

_"Believe in what your heart is saying_  
><em>Hear the melody that's playing<em>  
><em>There's no time to waste<em>  
><em>There's so much to celebrate<em>  
><em>Believe in what you feel inside<em>  
><em>And give your dreams the wings to fly<em>  
><em>You have everything you need<em>  
><em>If you just believe<br>If you just believe_  
><em>If you just believe<em>  
><em>If you just believe"<br>_I could feel their souls standing at their bodies, but they weren't entering them, why?  
>"<em>Just believe<br>__Just believe"__  
><em>

I didn't understand, but then it hit me, my work wasn't done, they needed a reason to enter their bodies. I closed my eyes and started another song.

_"Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be counting stars<em>  
><em>Yeah, we'll be counting stars<br>_I felt the music take over me and I started to dance._  
>"I see this life<br>__like a swinging vine  
><em>_Swing my heart across the line  
><em>_In my face is flashing signs  
><em>_Seek it out and ye shall find"__  
><em>

_"Old, but I'm not that old_  
><em>Young, but I'm not that bold<em>  
><em>And I don't think the world is sold<em>  
><em>I'm just doing what we're told"<em>

_"I feel something so right_  
><em>By doing the wrong thing<em>  
><em>And I feel something so wrong<em>  
><em>By doing the right thing<em>  
><em>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie<em>  
><em>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"<br>_Every step I took light appeared filling the square._  
><em>_Lately I been, I been losing sleep** (hey!)**  
><em>_Dreaming about the things that we could be  
><em>_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard **(hey!)  
><strong>__Said no more counting dollars  
><em>_We'll be counting stars  
><em>_Lately I been, I been losing sleep **(hey!)**  
><em>_Dreaming about the things that we could be  
><em>_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard** (hey!)**  
><em>_Said no more counting dollars  
><em>_We'll be, we'll be counting stars"_

_"I feel the love_  
><em>And I feel it burn<em>  
><em>Down this river every turn<em>  
><em>Hope is our four letter word<em>  
><em>Make that money<em>  
><em>Watch it burn"<em>

_"Old, but I'm not that old_  
><em>Young, but I'm not that bold<em>  
><em>And I don't think the world is sold<em>  
><em>I'm just doing what we're told"<em>

_"And I feel something so wrong_  
><em>By doing the right thing<em>  
><em>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie<em>  
><em>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly"<em>

'_Lately I been, I been losing sleep **(hey!)**_  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be counting stars<em>  
><em>Lately I been, I been losing sleep <strong>(hey!)<strong>_  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard <strong>(hey!)<strong>_  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be, we'll be counting stars"<em>

_"Oh, oh, oh."_

_"Take that money_  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Sink in the river<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned<br>__Take that money_  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Sink in the river<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned<br>__Take that money_  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Sink in the river<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned<br>__Take that money_  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Sink in the river<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned"<em>_  
><em>

_"Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"_

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep **(hey!)**_  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard <strong>(hey!)<strong>_  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be counting stars<em>  
><em>Lately I been, I been losing sleep<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be, we'll be counting stars<em>

"_Take that money_  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Sink in the river<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned<br>__Take that money_  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Sink in the river<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned<br>__Take that money_  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Sink in the river<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned<br>__Take that money_  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Sink in the river<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned"<em>_  
><em>

They entered their bodies but lacked the motivation to live, I knew this wouldn't be easy but come on, give me a break this was my first time doing such a thing on purpose and without the adrenaline pushing me. I continued moving about the square which was full of spectators now, watching me wondering what I was doing and where the light I left behind came from. Now I needed to give not just the lost souls but everyone a reason to live, my job just got harder as I started my new song.

_"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_  
><em>No silent prayer for the faith-departed<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd<em>  
><em>You're gonna hear my voice<em>  
><em>When I shout it out loud"<em>

I pushed myself harder as a familiar heat came over me. I wasn't scared of it now as I embraced it feeling my form change once again, but not with that heaviness of battle.  
><em>"It's my life<em>  
><em>It's now or never<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><strong><em>(It's my life)<em>**  
><em>My heart is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just wanna live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>It's my life"<em>

_"This is for the ones who stood their ground_  
><em>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down<em>  
><em>Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake<em>  
><em>Luck ain't even lucky<em>  
><em>Got to make your own breaks"<em>

My skirts were a filmy material, light and see through, they were a dark blue, and I had on a tunic that hugged my skin tightly that was as light as silk yet was black.  
><em>"It's my life<em>  
><em>And it's now or never<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><strong><em>(It's my life)<em>**  
><em>My heart is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>'Cause it's my life"<br>_I felt my hair lengthen and when I turned allowing it to fly in my face I saw it was black as pitch. I smiled and let my feeling and my power spill out of me._  
><em>_"Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
><em>_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down"_

_"It's my life_  
><em>And it's now or never<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><strong><em>(It's my life)<em>**  
><em>My heart is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive"<em>

_"It's my life_  
><em>And it's now or never<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><strong><em>(It's my life)<em>**  
><em>My heart is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>'Cause it's my life!"<em>

_"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_  
><em>No silent prayer for the faith-departed<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd<em>  
><em>You're gonna hear my voice<em>  
><em>When I shout it out loud"<em>

"_It's my life_  
><em>It's now or never<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><strong><em>(It's my life)<em>**  
><em>My heart is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just wanna live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>It's my life"<em>

_"This is for the ones who stood their ground_  
><em>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down<em>  
><em>Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake<em>  
><em>Luck ain't even lucky<em>  
><em>Got to make your own breaks"<em>

"_It's my life_  
><em>And it's now or never<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><strong><em>(It's my life)<em>**  
><em>My heart is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>'Cause it's my life"<em>

_"Better stand tall when they're calling you out_  
><em>Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down"<em>

_"It's my life_  
><em>And it's now or never<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><strong><em>(It's my life)<em>**  
><em>My heart is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive"<em>

"_It's my life_  
><em>And it's now or never<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><strong><em>(It's my life)<em>**  
><em>My heart is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>'Cause it's my life!"<em>

They had the motivation to live, but the power was not there, their essence was gone. I was ready to cry. I looked at Jack, he had made me promise for his consciousness's sake that I wouldn't do anything to cost my life, well, it looks like I'm going to have to break that promise. I spread my arms out my aura beginning to glow like a phoenix's fire. And I sang one last song with the intent of sacrificing my own essence.

_"Gracefully she's circling higher._  
><em>She has the wind beneath her wings<em>  
><em>and looks down on us<em>  
><em>She said:<em>  
><em>"Robbed of my innocence, had no more time to play.<em>  
><em>I sure got my feathers burned, but I'm stronger than the flames"."<em>  
>I thought of my friends, Kayla, Amy, Jannette, even Jo.<br>_"Here she comes, here she comes._  
><em>I've been waiting for so long.<em>  
><em>Here she comes<em>  
><em>rose again from the flames<em>  
><em>my little Phoenix"<em>  
>I thought of my clubs and my classmates, my teachers and tutors.<br>_"Eternity is set in her eyes_  
><em>throwing sparks back at the world that'll never die.<em>  
><em>And I think:<em>  
><em>"She has robbed of her innocence, had no more time to play.<em>  
><em>She's only a little girl, but she stronger than the flames"."<em>  
>I think of my past, those I have loved the children that I tried to have and the pain of holding their stillborn forms in my arms. A pain that never healed.<br>_"Here she comes, here she comes._  
><em>I've been waiting for so long.<em>  
><em>Here she comes<em>  
><em>rose again from the flames<em>  
><em>my little Phoenix."<em>  
>I thought of the times I was born the thoughts I had over the many times I was an infant and the frustration of not being able to speak.<br>_"Here she comes_  
><em>I've been waiting for my little Phoenix."<em>  
>I thought of the pains of life and how I don't regret a single moment, that I relish the thought of doing it all again and letting the cycle continue, yes it was a curse but it was my curse and even though I wish for freedom, I do not hate the curse.<br>_"You've got to get close to the flame to see what it's made of_  
><em>You've got to get close to the flame to see what you are made of."<em>  
>I thought about death and the times I had to wait to be born again, that silence with no light. I don't want anyone to experience that, I want them to live.<br>_"Here she comes, here she comes._  
><em>I've been waiting for so long.<em>  
><em>Here she comes<em>  
><em>rose again from the flames<em>  
><em>my little Phoenix."<em>

I ended my son with a smile, I could feel everyone waking up, then everything went black and the silence consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to give credit to these songs to where they deserve. The first one is 'Believe.' by Josh Groban. The second one, is 'Counting Stars.' by Onerepublic. The third is 'It's My Life.' by Bon Jovi. And finally my last song is 'My Little Phoenix.' done by my favorite vocalist who used to be the lead in the rock group Nightwish, Tarja Turunen. An amazing woman with an amazing voice. If you haven't heard of her I recomend looking her up, she actually has a single with the symphonic rock group Within Temptation called Paradise in which she is singing a duet with the lead Sharon den Adel. Another amazing singer if I may say.<strong>

**The next and last Chapter is going to be a wrap up chapter, and no I didn't die, not yet, you have to remember, my big rule, for every time I use my power there is a consequence and depending on the intention, is what happens. So no I'm not going to die no matter how willing I was, if I die whose gonna tell all these good stories huh?**

**Peace out. and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys wrap up chapter, then after this I need to focus on my other two stories so Guardians of the Universe Dragon's Claw is going to have to wait. I know you all wanted to see if it was either Thor or Iron Man that would take Hiccup under their wing. Ha good luck with that one. **

* * *

><p>It was months after that, six to be procise, that I woke up. I was in a bedroom this time, it was a creme color with golden hues, the furniture was simple enough yet elegant. I loved it.<p>

I had gotten up out of bed wearing a cotton nightdress that fell to the floor, not wanting to walk around in a nightgown I went to the wardrobe and found some clothes that actually fit my style from all the eras. I chose a peasant blouse with jeans and black boots. I looked at the full length mirror and I saw that I was paler than the norm but styling all the same. I stepped out of the room, I looked at the door so that I could find it later in this maze.

It was covered in dark jewels, saphires, amethysts, emerald and rubies. My jaw droped at the wealth, and these were raw jewels not cut. I stared at the door for a few minutes before shaking my head and heading down the hall. It was a while before I heard voices, I opened the doors and entered what appeared to be a dinning room, I walked in and everyone got quiet. We all held still for a full minute before Merida and Rapunzel ran over to me, I almost fell over from their combined weight. Hiccup stood up smiling, Myles was also smiling her kii looked relieved and even Jonathan relaxed the only one who wasn't showing some sort of happy face was Jack.

Needless to say I got a big lecture that was ment to make me feel guilty, still no guilt nice try Jack, he then made me promise not to do any so reckless again, I twisted it around on him saying that he had to promise not to throw anymore snowballs.

There was another woman there, I later found out that she was Lyusya, and in my eyes she was beautiful. Her hair was almost white, not quite though, her eyes appeared to be a the color of vanilla cream, and she wore a pastel dress. Well to say the least I stood there staring for a good while before I got a hold of myself.

A week after I woke up we went to the citadel to get my training underway and to find out what type of magic user I was. I was something they've never seen before so they had to come up with a name, I don't know who came up with this name but first chance I get I'm pattitioning for a new one, but they started calling me an Ubarian. All the head Gods gathered together to place the limiter on me, which was a small saphire and diamond ring that no matter how hard I tried, and trust me I tried.

As we were going over the bonding ceremony so that Lyusya would be my teacher and Guardian angel, my mother decided to crash the party. Her hair was like fire and she wore chiffon robes of gold and red, her aura burned and there were many things that caught on fire. There was a lot of yelling from her before I stepped in.

It wasn't pleasant, I said some really mean things, that later I regreted, and she left. Without a word she left not looking back at me at all. I tried calling her later that week to say that I was doing great in my studies and actually doing something. She changed her number, she was cutting me off. Part of me wondered what would happen when I die and she gets pregnant with me again.

* * *

><p>About a month after living with Lyusya I recieved a letter from a firebird(very different from a pheonix trust me), I recognized the script and I told Lyusya what I wanted to do. The month was October, all hallow eve to be exact, when I walked into central park, there were unique frost designs on the trees, I shook my head knowing they were here against orders. I sat on a bench my hands in the pockets of my black leather jacket my boots tapping the ground<p>

"Rose," Tulli stepped out of the shadows her raven hair sparking. "You actually came."

"We were close for a long time," I said. "I figured I should at least hear you out, though others for good reasons would disagree."

"I screwed up, I know, but, I like you Rose, you're a good friend. Yeah I was working for my dad the entire time you saw him, he's terrible."

"I saw what he did to you, so yeah, I know."

She stopped and looked at me. "How?"

"When I was in that new form, it showed me everythingm the past, intentions, and even possible futures. It scared me."

She ran to my side to wrap me in a hug but I got up and stepped aside letting her know in a subtle way I didn't want to be touched. We stood in silence for a moment. Then I spoke again.

"That part of my power I have more control over. I see your intentions right now Tullie," I looked at her seeing the hunger for power and the strive for control. "I'm not stupid Tulli, I knew you would try to come into my life eventually."

"So you think those angels would accept you into their ranks," Tulli said all sweetness gone. "That you will be a marked one, you don't have any angels blood in you I would know I smelled you blood enough."

"Oh I know that. There's nothing Angelic about me, I'm nutral and that scares you, all of you. Even the Gods, but I plan on being nutral and following my sense of Justice, I want to help people. They're teaching me how to use my power, who knows I might even be a gate keeper with Yin and Yang. There are a lot of possibilties for me, we even found out who my father is." Tulli looked at me. "In this universe he's not really my father since I'm from a different universe, but, I want him to be my father, maybe if I can change his heart he can heal my mother's heart. I'm not coming with you Tulli, don't come near me again."

Tulli took a step towards me her face ferral. "I am your only friend, your sister. I'm the only one who knows you-"

"You were," I interrupted ready to shout. "But the Guardians are more of a family than you are, they don't change their temperments on a whim like you did, you were more like a pet then a sister. I needed older siblings but when you got the chance you acted like a younger sibling. Jack Frost is more of my big brother than you were ever my sister. Even Myles is more of a sister."

"You hate Myles."

"I misunderstood her, and you used that fear to keep control of me."

"You'll lose control of your power again, and when you do and they reject you, I'll be there."

Energy pulsed in my and and an orb of white light appeared. "I won't lose control, and I don't want to ever see you again. If I do Tulli, I will kill you regaurdless of what they think."

Tulli left and I fell to my knees crying, I really did love her like family, but I said what I did because, I didn't want to be evil. I like being neutral doing what I felt was right in my own mind. I felt four pairs of arms wrapped around me and I let go, centuries I had refused to cry even as a baby, all that sorrow because deep down, I never felt love, not from Tulli, not even from my mother. It took being with the Guardians for me to see what real love is and that my mom was hurt by love that is why she kept me at a distance. I know deep down she does love me, the singed curtains at the Citadel prove that but it still hurt.

I don't know how long we sat there, I think I fell asleep at one point, I woke up in my room at the Sanctuary, feeling a whole new meaning to it, Jack was sitting in one of my chairs watching me. He asked if Iwanted to talk he said not yet. He nodded then asked if I was ready for one of the biggest missions of my life. I nodded and went with him and the others after Pitch Black. That was the only other time that we took the limiter off of me, I needed to over power Pitch and it nearly killed both of us. When we both woke up Myles told him that indirectly I was his duaghter, he hasn't really left my side since. I get a phone call from him twice a day now...to be honest, its annoying.

* * *

><p>Its been two years since that New Years Eve when I started using my powers. Lyusya helped me get my own place and the Nephilum, children of the Guardian angel, (the children of Guardians are called Marked Ones) come to visit me now and then to make me feel welcome, we all had parenting issues. I've been on plenty of missions, even time traveled by accident,(thanks Hiccup) so you can say I've been around.<p>

One night when I had Lili, Gemini and Harmony at my place for a sleep over I couldn't sleep. I got up and carefully stepped over Gemini, who some how in her sleep moved from being in front of the window to in front of the door, I swear in the morning I'm going to find her in the closet. There was a nice stretch of woods behind my house, I had told the Guardians about my little hidden cabin so they made sure I would always have access. I walked into the woods and let the magic take hold of me. I walked down the little dirt path and in front of me was an inrecognizable form.

I moved towards it cautiously before I saw it was a young woman, younger than me but she was full of magic, her spirit and lifeforce seemed broken to me. I ran to her side and took her by the shoulders to look at her, she was unconscious, her black hair was a mess and she was covered with signs of battle and I ran enough mission by now to recoginize the signs I released the magic holding us to my cabin and began yelling for help. Lili tried to heal her but couldn't.

Where did this girl come from?

* * *

><p><strong>Ending the story there folks, it's going to be a couple of months before I start Guardians of the Univers: The Dragon's Claw. I am going to focus on MARS and The Gathering for a little bit they're feeling ignored. Review folks and if there are any combo adventures you want our little Universal Guardians team to have. Like I said In Dragon's Claw we are going to have the Avengers in that story and one of the characters will go missing. If you have any names for villains, I have a few in mind but I'm always looking for new villains, put them down and any other adventures you want them to have. Leave me a comment or PM me I'm always around.<strong>

**Ciaou**


End file.
